


Любовь к птице

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: First Kiss, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I need to stop watching Ever After, M/M, Pining, Rejection, Sweet, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Когда Холмс его отверг, Уотсон не удивился.Как вообще можно было подумать, что такая великолепная, храбрая, яркая и красивая птица, как вы, сможет полюбить меня, простую рыбу? Медленное, скучное, ограниченное существо, решившее спеть ей свою песню?





	Любовь к птице

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To love a bird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375232) by [RatTale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatTale/pseuds/RatTale). 



Она зарыдала, и Уотсон, успокаивая, привлёк её к груди. На земле, на расстоянии шести футов лежал Дональд Мэйсон, а из открытой раны на его голове вытекала кровь. Оружие всё ещё находилось в его руках.

Когда леди Натали прижалась к нему сильнее, Уотсон поймал взгляд друга, стоявшего в дверном проёме. Его лицо казалось непроницаемым, но после стольких лет знакомства доктору не составило труда разглядеть смесь разочарования и удовлетворения: Холмс был рад, что дело закрыто, но чувствовал себя обманутым результатом.

Пришла горничная и увела всё ещё плачущую леди Натали. Глядя ей вслед, он знал, что проверит её состояние прежде, чем они оставят поместье следующим утром. Холмс с сияющими от любопытства глазами подошёл поближе к телу.

– Какая бессмысленная смерть, – произнёс Уотсон, стоя на расстоянии в несколько футов.

Холмс пожал плечами: 

– Это не имеет никакого значения. Я нахожу причину, по которой он это сделал, более интригующей.

– О, Холмс, – привычное внешнее безразличие к смерти человека заставило Уотсона с трудом подавить усталый вздох, – он сделал это из-за любви.

– Хмм! – Глаза Холмса сверкнули. – Да, но это была запретная любовь, пылкое желание, мой дорогой друг, чтобы ему принадлежало то, что он не мог получить.

– И это вас интересует больше всего?

– Конечно! – он выглядел почти оскорблённым тем, что Уотсон мог усомниться в главном направлении его внимания. – Мотивация важна не меньше, чем само преступление. – Он указал на тело. – Мистером Мэйсоном двигало желание быть с той, которая его не любила и которая никогда не могла бы ему принадлежать, и всё же он был готов пройти через всё это, чтобы убедиться, что она узнала о его чувствах. О том, как он её желал. Глупое стремление, с трагическим результатом.

– Предполагаю, что эта мотивация более распространена, чем та, которую вы ожидали.

Тон, с которым это было сказано, подействовал на Холмса больше, чем сами слова, заставив его замереть во время изучения тела. Выражение удивления и шока больно укололо уязвлённую гордость Уотсона. Конечно, он забудет. Пройдёт всего лишь две недели, и Холмс забудет всё, что не влияет на него, независимо от того, насколько это было болезненно для Уотсона.

Несмотря на это обстоятельство, Уотсон нашёл в себе силы не только улыбнуться, но даже коротко и грустно засмеяться.

– Это очень похоже на то, что говорила моя мать, – добавил он, – «Рыбы никогда не должны влюбляться в птиц».

В воздухе повисло молчание.

– Уот...

– Нам нужно идти, – сказал Уотсон, не поднимая головы, – я пойду, посмотрю, послали ли за полицией.

И ушёл до того, как Холмс успел произнести что-то ещё.

Они решили уехать вечерним поездом. Они оба хотели вернуться домой, и на этот раз Уотсон был рад отказаться от удобной кровати в пользу возвращения на Бейкер-стрит как можно скорее. Неудивительно, что в их купе было особенно тихо: они оба очень устали.

Несмотря на наличие в купе кровати, Уотсон не мог заснуть. Он продолжал обдумывать ужасную ситуацию, в которой оказался мистер Мэйсон. Боль и страдания из-за безразличия девушки, которая не могла понять того, на что это, должно быть, похоже, когда тоскуют так долго.

Эти мысли всколыхнули болезненные воспоминания.

Уотсон, так же, как и мистер Мэйсон, был безнадёжно влюблён в того, в кого никогда не должен был влюбляться. Этим человеком, конечно, являлся Шерлок Холмс. Но Уотсон, как человек чести и обладатель здравого рассудка, сумел сохранить эти растущие и тревожащие эмоции в тайне. Он никогда не смог бы рисковать дружбой, которую ценил превыше всего, ради глупой влюблённости.

Но за годы общения и дружбы эти эмоции превратились в нечто более сильное – в настоящее чувство. Уотсон должен был наконец-то признаться самому себе, что любит. Это не стало прозрением, не шокировало и не удивило. Это осознание случилось с ним на рассвете, когда сон был далёк, а война – близка.

В ту ночь он пообещал держать свои чувства при себе. Холмс был его другом, его опорой и самым надежным компаньоном, он просто не мог всем этим рисковать.

Но, конечно же, сердце не всегда слушает голову. И это произошло в летний день две недели тому назад, когда Холмс, наслаждаясь лучами тёплого послеполуденного солнца, улыбнулся ему одной их своих редких улыбок. Уотсон был ослеплён блеском в глазах Холмса, и вспышка чувств заставила его действовать, не задумываясь.

Сжав тонкие сильные пальцы Холмса, он тихо признался: 

– Вы очень мне дороги, Холмс.

Он не знал, чего ожидал, принятия, гнева или удивления, но внезапного исчезновения улыбки на лице Холмса и замены её на холодное выражение оказалось достаточно, чтобы немедленно отпустить его руку. 

– Простите меня, Холмс. – _«Пожалуйста, простите меня»_ , – молил он про себя, ощущая, как кружится голова, а сердце колотится от страха.

С непроницаемым лицом Холмс коснулся его плеча и сказал: 

– Всё хорошо, _мы можем забыть о том, что произошло._

Уотсон сидел на постели, потому что движение поезда и собственные мысли делали сон невозможным. Отбросив одеяло и быстро взглянув на спящего напротив Холмса, он надел обувь, пальто и вышел из купе. Он шёл по длинным коридорам в сторону хвоста поезда в густой и тёплой темноте.

Последняя дверь привела его к небольшой платформе снаружи. Ему был нужен воздух. Снаружи было довольно прохладно. Закрыв дверь, Уотсон подошёл к перилам, облокотился на них и стал наблюдать, как в темноте мелькают тени.

_«Мы можем забыть о том, что произошло»._

Он так был в тот момент счастлив, что не подумал об отказе. Холмс не бросил его, не ударил и не потащил в полицию. Холмс понял, принял, но не ответил взаимностью. Это не имело значения. Он чуть не допустил ошибку, которая могла стоить ему его самого дорогого друга.

Уотсон зажёг сигарету.

Конечно, это не означало, что ему не было больно. Когда он удалился к себе в тот вечер, он долго не мог заснуть из-за сокрушительного разочарования. И всё же он не должен был так удивляться результату.

Как вообще можно было подумать, что _такая великолепная, храбрая, яркая и красивая птица, как вы, сможет полюбить меня, простую рыбу? Медленное, скучное, ограниченное существо, решившее спеть ей свою песню?_

Проведя рукой по лицу, Уотсон удивился, ощутив под глазами влагу, и глубоко затянулся, чтобы скрыть свой судорожный вздох. Это не имело значения. По крайней мере, он всё ещё оставался другом Шерлока Холмса, и благодарность за такую великую милость судьбы должна быть его главной заботой.

Дверь открылась, и Уотсон, потушив сигарету, повернул голову, ожидая, что проводник попросит его вернуться в купе. И замер, увидев, что это не проводник.

– Холмс?

Холмс закрыл за собой дверь, и его лицо оказалось в тени. Не говоря ни слова, он подошёл поближе и сжал локоть всё ещё опиравшегося на перила Уотсона. Тот выпрямился, с любопытством ожидая, что будет делать дальше его друг.

При свете небольшого фонаря Уотсон смог увидеть на его лице задумчивое выражение.

– Я вас разбудил? – улыбнувшись, спросил Уотсон. – Возможно, вопрос должен быть другим: как вы узнали, что я здесь?

Холмс смотрел на него; выражение его лица всё ещё оставалось задумчивым. Уотсон заволновался, но продолжил улыбаться, надеясь этим ослабить беспокойство друга.

– Я ненавижу, когда вы вот так улыбаетесь, – внезапно признался Холмс, заставив Уотсона вздрогнуть. – Потому что вы так улыбаетесь в том случае, если не хотите, чтобы я узнал, как вы страдаете.

Отвернувшись, Уотсон посмотрел вниз, на рельсы. Холмс подошёл ещё ближе. 

– Обычно у вас такое выражение лица, когда один из ваших пациентов болен или умер, или когда вы получаете новость о том, что один из ваших друзей скончался. – Он сжал его руку. – Но на этот раз я знаю, что это дело моих рук.

– Простите, Холмс, – прошептал Уотсон. – Меня действительно расстроило это расследование. Завтра я буду в порядке, и мы сможем оставить всё это позади.

Они стояли рядом, наблюдая, как меняется пейзаж.

– Я не... – Холмс замолчал, и Уотсон, повернувшись к нему, отметил то спокойное выражение, какое было у того две недели назад. Уотсон сглотнул, внезапно занервничав. – Я не ответил вам взаимностью не потому, что не нахожу вас интересным или привлекательным, – продолжил Холмс, сжав его руку. – Как раз наоборот, мой дорогой Уотсон.

Уотсон вздохнул, но улыбнулся. Когда Холмс хочет, он может быть совершенно очаровательным. 

– Я благодарю вас, Холмс, но вы ничего мне не должны. 

– Если вы не верите словам, поверьте в это. – Сказав это, он обнял Уотсона. – Я сказал «нет», Уотсон, потому что я... Я боялся, – эти слова, казалась, причиняли ему боль, застревая в горле. – Я никогда не любил и никогда не был ни с кем близок. – На его губах появилась робкая улыбка. – Вы же, с другой стороны, были с многими, охватив три континента. Вы завоёвываете сердца так же легко, как доверие, а я всего лишь один из моря многих ваших поклонников.

Холмс, не отводя взгляда, смотрел туда, где Уотсон большим пальцем рисовал абстрактные узоры на его ладони, а потом добавил: 

– Поэтому рыба – я, а вы – птица.

Эта фраза Уотсону совершенно не понравилась. 

– Сделаю вид, что этого не слышал. – Уотсон наконец-то решился взять замёрзшие руки Холмса в свои. – Я провёл свою жизнь, описывая ваше великолепие на бумаге. Вы всегда будете птицей, Холмс.

Холмс улыбнулся. 

– Тогда птицы – мы оба. – В глазах Холмса заплескалось лёгкое беспокойство. – А птицы могут влюбиться друг в друга?

Уотсон не ответил, да и что он мог сказать? Он не был уверен, куда Холмс клонит. И если он был прав в своём предположении, то, конечно, не хотелось бы ничего разрушить необдуманным словом. 

Быстро выглянув в коридор, Холмс потянул Уотсона в маленький альков из темноты, где они едва могли видеть друг друга.

– В некотором роде я увидел себя в мистере Мэйсоне. Я понял, что отказ может быть не только болезненным, но и разрушительным. – Продолжая находиться в объятиях Холмса, Уотсон почувствовал, как руки того напряглись. – Я даже не могу вспомнить аргументов, почему раньше отклонял ваши знаки внимания. Но теперь я нахожу это болезненным и неправильным – отказывать себе и вам.

Сердце Уотсона заколотилось, а горло пересохло. Его бросало то в жар, то в холод, а надежда кружила голову и воспламеняла кровь. 

– Вы всё ещё хотите это продолжить? – прошептал Холмс, понимая, что теперь не надо хранить тайну.

Уотсон кивнул:

– Больше, чем что-либо.

– Тогда сделаем это. – Наклонившись, Холмс прижал свой лоб ко лбу Уотсону. – Но обещайте мне, что я никогда не потеряю вашу дружбу.

– О, Холмс... – Уотсон прижался к нему поближе, позволив их носам столкнуться. – Я никогда не буду этим рисковать. Я тоже дорожу нашей дружбой.

Постояв какое-то время, не размыкая объятий, Холмс кивнул и нехотя отстранился. 

– Очень хорошо. Предполагаю, что теперь мы можем начать ухаживать друг за другом. – Он собирался развернуться, но Уотсон удержал его за руки.

Увидев удивлённое выражение лица Холмса, Уотсон улыбнулся и сказал: 

– Вы не можете сказать что-то настолько замечательное и убежать без поцелуя.

Даже в темноте он видел лёгкое изумление на лице Холмса, заметил, как дёрнулся кадык, когда тот сглотнул, и почувствовал дрожь его рук. Всё ещё взволнованный, Уотсон спросил:

– Вы _хотите_ , чтобы я вас поцеловал?

Глубоко вздохнув, Холмс медленно кивнул и признался: 

– Я часто думал об этом ночью.

 _Вы к себе в этот момент прикасались?_ Уотсон быстро проглотил эти слова, потому что Холмс не привык к подобным разговорам, и пугать его будет опрометчиво. Вместо этого он наклонился и прошептал: 

– Я надеюсь, что соответствую фантазии.

И он его поцеловал.

Сначала это было всего лишь нежное прикосновение к губам, и всё же он смог почувствовать, как Холмс, учащённо дыша, задрожал под его руками. Продолжая целовать, Уотсон коснулся плеч Холмса, проводя ладонями по напряжённым мышцам.

В ответ Холмс прижал Уотсона к стене, вызвав у него стон.

Когда спустя какое-то время Уотсон отстранился, Холмс потянулся к нему, желая большего. Улыбнувшись, Уотсон его снова поцеловал, прежде, чем наклониться к уху и прошептать: 

– Мы должны вернуться.

Холмсу понадобилось время, чтобы прийти в себя, но на его лице так ясно читались согласие и предвкушение, что Уотсон решительно взял его за руку и повёл по коридорам обратно в их купе, где эти две птицы смогут исследовать друг друга до самого рассвета.


End file.
